Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access nodes distributed over a geographic area, through which wireless communication devices can register and provide wireless access to communication services. The wireless communication devices receive wireless access from the wireless access nodes, such as base stations, where the wireless access nodes and the wireless communication devices exchange communications over wireless links. In many examples, the wireless communication devices are mobile devices, and can move between wireless coverage areas of the wireless access nodes, as well as move within the coverage area of a particular wireless access node.
These wireless links can experience degradation based upon signal conditions, distance to the wireless access nodes, among other factors. For example, when a wireless communication device is a mobile device and is moved into a building, signal quality can degrade and cause a loss of wireless service for the wireless communication device. However, other nearby wireless communication devices may have sufficient signal quality and be able to establish wireless service with a wireless access node.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a wireless communication device. The method includes establishing an assisted wireless link between the wireless communication device and an assisted wireless communication device, where the assisted wireless link comprises a first wireless communication mode that requires tuning to a first frequency spectrum, and establishing a transport wireless link between the wireless communication device and a wireless access node, where the transport wireless link comprises a second wireless communication mode that requires tuning to a second frequency spectrum. The method includes receiving forward communications for the assisted wireless communication device from the wireless access node over the transport wireless link, transferring the forward communications over the assisted wireless link for receipt by the assisted wireless communication device, receiving reverse communications transferred by the assisted wireless communication device over the assisted wireless link, and transferring the reverse communications for receipt by the wireless access node over the transport wireless link.
What is also disclosed is a wireless communication device. The wireless communication device includes a first transceiver configured to establish an assisted wireless link between the wireless communication device and an assisted wireless communication device, where the assisted wireless link comprises a first wireless communication mode that requires tuning to a first frequency spectrum. The wireless communication device also includes a second transceiver configured to establish a transport wireless link between the wireless communication device and a wireless access node, where the transport wireless link comprises a second wireless communication mode that requires tuning to a second frequency spectrum. The second transceiver is configured to receive forward communications for the assisted wireless communication device from the wireless access node over the transport wireless link. The first transceiver is configured to transfer the forward communications over the assisted wireless link for receipt by the assisted wireless communication device, and receive reverse communications transferred by the assisted wireless communication device over the assisted wireless link. The second transceiver is also configured to transfer the reverse communications for receipt by the wireless access node over the transport wireless link.
What is disclosed is a method of operating a wireless communication device. The method includes entering into a transport mode on the wireless communication device. In response to entering the transport mode, the method includes establishing an assisted wireless link between the wireless communication device and an assisted wireless communication device, where the assisted wireless link uses a first wireless communication protocol, and establishing a transport wireless link between the wireless communication device and a wireless access node, where the transport wireless link uses a second wireless communication protocol. The method also includes receiving forward communications for the assisted wireless communication device from the wireless access node over a forward link of the transport wireless link. The method also includes transferring the forward communications over a reverse link of the assisted wireless link for receipt by the assisted wireless communication device, where the reverse link of the assisted wireless link provides a forward wireless link for the assisted wireless communication device. The method also includes receiving reverse communications transferred by the assisted wireless communication device over a forward link of the assisted wireless link, where the forward link of the assisted wireless link provides a reverse wireless link for the assisted wireless communication device. The method also includes transferring the reverse communications for receipt by the wireless access node over a reverse link of the transport wireless link.